fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
A Day in the Life of Schmidt And Jackson
is the seventh episode in season two of Tayshaun & Amy - The Other Side. It was written by and first aired in July 2016. Synopsis Alex and Amy find their selves with nothing to do while everyone else is out doing other things, and hang out for the day. Matt moves in with the team following . Transcript The episode starts off with Alex in bed. She hears her alarm go off as she hits it to turn it off as she looks at it. :Alex: 9:10. That's a new record. Alex stretches as she looks at her phone to see a missed call from Matt. :Alex: Oh shit. She calls him back as he answers. :Alex: Hey! How's it going? :Matt: Going great. We managed to put a stop to D'Angelo & Sons... :Alex: That's great! :Matt: ...But they still exist in the universe you're in. :Alex: Crap. Matt chuckles. :Matt: Sorry for the false hope. :Alex: It's okay, honey. Alex then hears some clattering. :Amy: Fuck, shit, goddammit! :Alex: Hold on, I'll call you back in a bit. :Matt: Alright. See ya in a bit. Alex hangs up as she goes through to the other room to see Amy with multiple parts for what appears to be a computer. :Alex: You doing okay? :Amy: Not really. I ordered a computer about a week ago and it's just come today. They never told me I have to assemble it myself. :Alex: Unlucky. :Amy: I've got the skill to control machines, don't have a fucking clue how to put them together though. :Alex: Can't Blaze help? She's really good with technology stuff... :Amy: She's gone out to Washington. She got an interview with the FBI. :Alex: Awesome. So, what do you wanna do? :Amy: I dunno. :Alex: ...Do you wanna go find something to do? :Amy: ...Sure. Amy gets up as they both go off to find some fun. ---- Alex and Amy are seen in Alex's car, driving through Anaheim. :Alex: What do you do in your spare time? Just curious. :Amy: You mean when I'm not saving the world? :Alex: Yeah. :Amy: Well, I'm trying to get better at fixing tech stuff. :Alex: How's that turning out? :Amy: Haha. Funny. Alex smirks. :Amy: So, who were you talking to earlier? :Alex: Matt. He's my boyfriend. :Amy: Matt Bosh, that guy from the Special Ops? Alex nods. :Amy: Nice! He seems like a nice guy from what I've seen. :Alex: Ja. He was a bit obnoxious at first, but he became a really cool guy. :Amy: Yeah. We gave him a basketball and he shit himself when he saw it. :Alex: Yeah, he's a big fan of basketball. :Amy: I could guess from his reaction alone. Alex chuckles as she sees the D'Angelo & Sons goodwill store. :Alex: Oh, son of a- :Amy: That's not the same D'Angelo & Sons. I mean, it is, it just isn't the power-mad D'Angelo & Sons. I made that mistake first time I saw it. Got an NES out of it. :Alex: Ah. How many people do you reckon have mistaken that store for the big guns D'Angelo & Sons? :Amy: Me, you, I think Jess did once... :Alex: ...Do you wanna see what they have? :Amy: Alright. They pull into a parking lot and walk to the store and bump into Matt. :Alex: Matt! :Matt: Alex! The two hug and kiss. :Matt: Oh, hey Amy. :Amy: Hey. Did you walk in there expecting Mr. D'Angelo? :Matt: Yup. And I feel like an idiot for it. Alex smirks. :Alex: Don't worry, I made that mistake too. So did Amy. And Jess, apparently. :Matt: Jess getting pissed doesn't surprise me, to be honest. Amy smiles as they go into the store. :Theo: Ah, hello! How can I help you guys? :Alex: We're just having a browse. :Theo: Ah, okay. :Amy: My friend Alex did what I did first time I saw this place. :Theo: Oh. That's happened to me about 10 times. :Alex: Oh cool, bratwursts! She walks to the counter with a pack of bratwursts in hand as she puts them on the counter. :Theo: That's $1.00 Alex pulls a dollar bill out of her skirt and puts it on the counter. Theo takes the dollar. :Theo: Thank you for your purchase. Alex picks up the bratwursts as she, Amy and Matt walk out of the store. ---- Anna is seen in a lecture hall, with college students looking at her. :Anna: Okay, so. First off, my name is Anna Edmondson. I'm a physicist who has been studying superpowers for about two years now. A student puts his hand up. :Anna: Yes? :Student: What kind of physics? :Anna: Both. Some students "ooh" in amazement. :Anna: ...Anyway, I'm here today to talk to you about these powers that people possess in this world. Some students look intrigued as Anna opens up a presentation. :Anna: So... the most common ability in the world is telekinesis. This power consists of the user of the power lifting objects up with their mind, causing psionic explosions, and so on. Another student raises their hand. :Anna: What? :Student #2: What does psionic mean? :Anna: It's the practical use of psychic powers. For example, if I had psychic powers, I could psionically communicate with you. So psionic explosions would be causing something to explode with psychic powers. Most students "ooh", seeming even more intrigued. :Anna: I know quite a few telekinetics. They're close friends from what I do when I'm not doing things like this. I think some of you might be familiar with Krystal Pérez...? :Student #3: I am! :Student #4: She's hot. :Student #5: I wish to kiss her everyday. A good majority reply saying yes. :Anna: (in her head) A lot more than I anticipated. (out loud) She is a colleague of mine. And she uses her powers regularly. Whether for protecting people or personal stuff, she always finds a way of using them. Anna continues her lecture as Tayshaun is seen in a gym with a basketball as Hitomi comes in. :Hitomi: Hey. :Tayshaun: Oh, hi. Tayshaun walks over to a basketball court as he does an impressive dunk from the free throw line. :Hitomi: I could do that. Hitomi collects the ball and stands at the free throw line. She creates a portal in front of her and one in front of the hoop. She then puts her hand through the first portal and dunks the ball via the portal in front of the hoop. Tayshaun chuckles. :Hitomi: What? ---- Alex, Amy and Matt are sat in a burger joint. :Alex: We were in that line for 30 minutes. At least! :Amy: This is a popular spot for food. :Matt: I can tell. Matt looks at the line, which appears to be going out of the door. :Amy: Hey, at least we god served quick. Amy takes a bite out of a double meat burger. :Alex: True. :Amy: So, what went down in the other universe? :Matt: Well, aside from taking down D'Angelo & Sons, not much. :Amy: You ended them?! :Matt: Only in that universe. :Amy: Shit! :Matt: We've kinda split ways and I decided to come back here so I could be with Alex. :Amy: D'aww, that's sweet. Alex kisses Matt on the cheek. :Matt: So, what's the team here like? I know there's Jess, it's impossible to forget her... :Amy: Well, there's myself and Alex, Krystal, Hitomi, who's just adorable with stuff she does sometimes, a physicist, Blaze, who has all this awesome ninja stuff and so on. :Matt: Oh, I remember Blaze too. And Hitomi, I know her mainly because I worked with her brother for 5 months. :Amy: You were there for 5 months? Matt nods. :Amy: Huh. My first visit over there was about 5 months. I was one of the first to go through that portal. :Matt: Who watched over this universe then? :Amy: I picked a couple of people to protect this universe before I went through the portal. :Matt: Huh. I met Tommy, Ash, Dani, Donnie and Ken while waiting to go through the portal. :Amy: Cool. :Alex: I met Amy's team after Beth injured me. Leah was actually the one who attended to my injury. :Matt: Small world. Amy nods. :Amy: There's so many of us trying to save the world. :Alex: Yup. Alex's phone rings as she goes outside. :Amy: She's a real nice chick. You're lucky. :Matt: Thanks. Matt grins as Amy smiles and takes a bite out of her burger. Alex then comes in again. :Amy: What was the call about? :Alex: Well... I got a promotion in the agency I work in! :Amy: That's great! :Matt: Cool! Matt jumps up and hugs her as the two kiss and Amy lets out another smile. ---- Blaze is seen coming off an airplane. :Blaze: Don't worry, Zednik. She takes a deep breath, which comes out as a wheeze. :'Blaze': Weird. ''She puts her hand over her chest as the camera shows both her hearts beating rapidly, squashing her lungs against her sides with every beat. :Blaze: ...Can't let that get to me. She walks a bit further as a deep down part of Blaze's brain is shown, with a brain cell disconnected from all the other brain cells as some smaller Blazes are seen gathering around. :Blaze #1: Are you sure about this? It's what caused her really powerful precognition. :Blaze #2: I'm sure. They let the brain cell out of a container as it connects. The camera zooms out to show Blaze stopping dead in her tracks. :Blaze: Hmm. She walks to a flagpole and touches it, getting a vision of the interview, and her slipping up and being turned away. :Blaze: (in her head) Shit... She looks up at the building, shrugs and goes in anyway. ---- Alex, Amy and Matt are seen in Alex's car again as Amy still has a burger in her hand. :Alex: So, do you guys wanna see the apartment I lived in before I moved into the team house? :Amy: Alright. :Matt: Sure. They pull into a street and park up as Alex picks some keys up and goes into an apartment complex. She goes to the top floor, with Matt and Amy following and opens a door, leading to her apartment. :Alex: Welcome to the fortress of Schmidt. :Amy: Whoa. The apartment is shown to be a penthouse-like apartment, with a large glass window that shows the Anaheim skyline. :Matt: Damn... how'd you afford this? :Alex: The agency I work in gave us apartments to live in. Like how Rizzo gave you and your team a house when you were over in the other universe. :Matt: Oh, nice. :Amy: I lived in a huge mansion before the team house. :Matt: Who even owns the house you live in now? :Alex: Jess. :Matt: She's okay with people sleeping in her house? :Alex: Surprisingly. She's actually fairly chilled out when you get on her good side. :Amy: She's also been drinking lots of chamomile tea recently. Been mixing it with beer and that's helped her stay calm. :Alex: Huh. Hold on, I have something pretty cool... She goes into her bedroom and comes out with two swords. :Matt: Cool! :Amy: Neat. I have a cybernetic sword back in the house. :Alex: Nice. :Matt: So... what's the house like? :Alex: We can go there now if you want. :Matt: Sure. :Alex: Alright. Let's go. They walk down to the car, Alex with her swords on her back, as they go back to the house. ---- Jess and Krystal are seen in a Mexican themed restaurant, with some papers in front of Krystal. :Jess: What the fuck is all the paper for? :Krystal: Contract for a movie. :Jess: You're in a fucking movie? :Krystal: Yup. Superhero movie. Well, I'm more of a helper, they need someone to do some telekinetic stuff. :Jess: Fucking neat! Jess and Krystal high five. :Krystal: Also you can write your order down, chances are you're gonna swear at the waiter. :Jess: Fuckin' accurate. Krystal grins as Jess writes down an order and a waiter comes over. :Waiter: Welcome, may I take your order? :Krystal: Tacos for me and a... She looks down at the note. :Krystal: ...Bowl of nachos and a burrito for my friend. :Waiter: Okay. Your orders should be out soon. :Krystal: Okay. The waiter walks away as Jess looks at the drinks. :Jess: Fuck, there's no fucking alcohol here... :Krystal: Unlucky for you. Jess nods as she pulls a sports bottle out of a bag. :Krystal: What's in there? :Jess: Fucking beer and fucking chamomile tea. Surprisingly a good fucking mix. :Krystal: Really? Jess nods again. ---- Alex, Amy and Matt are seen arriving at the team house as they enter. :Matt: This place looks nice. :Amy: It's crowded to the brim usually. :Matt: When there's over 20 of you, I can imagine that. :Amy: Heh. They go upstairs to see multiple rooms. :Matt: For a place like this, there's plenty of rooms... :Alex: Yup. They see Jess' room, which is covered in death metal posters and a single world record plaque. :Matt: Wow. Matt walks to a CD player in the room and goes to turn it on as Amy notices. :Amy: No! Amy attempts to knock his hand away from the play but fails, as Matt hits play and death metal blares out of the speakers. :Amy: Turn it off! Matt hesitates and turns the CD player off. :Matt: What the fuck was that?! :Amy: Stuff Jess likes. :Alex: I've never heard her kind of music before. :Matt: I'm more into the pop stuff. :Amy: I'm a mixed bag when it comes to music. Could be The Killers one minute, then some country song the next. :Matt: Huh. :Alex: Next is my room. They walk out of Jess' room and into Alex's room, and the first thing they see is a large German flag on the wall. :Matt: Where'd you get that? :Alex: Berlin. Someone was selling it for 50 euros and we weren't expecting it to be this big. :Matt: Not even with your precognition? Alex shakes her head. :Matt: Huh. :Amy: You're precognitive? Alex nods. :Amy: Sweet, I am too! :Alex: Nice! The two high five. :Amy: I can see a certain someone gettin' lucky tonight. Matt grins as they continue the tour of sorts. ---- Skye is seen in school, sat with a friend as a teacher walks to her. :Teacher: Caballero! Skye jumps as she looks around to see the teacher. :Skye: Yes, sir? :Teacher: Where is Zednik? :Skye: Job interview. The teacher squints his eyes at Skye, then walks away. Skye then breathes a sigh of relief. :Skye: That was close. :Skye's friend: Interview? :Skye: She's being considered for the FBI. :Skye's friend: Oh, awesome. Skye nods as she hears a ringing in her ears and Blaze's voice. :Blaze: Skye! Skye, seemingly confused, looks around. :Skye: (in her head) Weird, she isn't here... :Blaze: It's telepathy! :Skye: (in her head) Oh! Hey, Blaze! How's Washington? :Blaze: Not that great! I'm freaking out over here! :Skye: (in her head) Why? :Blaze: My precognition's going ape-shit. :Skye: (in her head) Unlucky. :Blaze: I'm also experiencing my lungs being crushed. :Skye: (in her head) How? :Blaze: Both my hearts are going off, that's how! :Skye: (in her head) You have two hearts? :Blaze: Yes! :Skye: (in her head) Whoa. Well, just hang in there. She blinks and her conversation ends. :Skye: That was weird. She looks around to see everyone has gone, then realises it's lesson time. :Skye: Oh shit! She then runs frantically, leaving ice footprints in the corridors. ---- Alex, Amy and Matt are seen still doing the tour, with them entering Amy's room. :Amy: And this is my room. They walk a bit, only for Matt to step on a computer part. :Matt: Ack, son of a- :Alex: You okay, sweetie? :Amy: Oh yeah, I forgot to warn you about the computer parts. :Matt: Why are the pieces on the floor though?! :Amy: I work better on the floor. Matt raises his eyebrows at Amy as he looks around the room. :Matt: This stuff's real high-tech... :Amy: Wait 'til you see my cybernetic suit. :Matt: Cybernetic suit? Amy walks over to the closet and opens it. A tank top and some dark blue shorts are shown, before Amy moves them out of the way and gets her cybernetic suit out. :Matt: Holy shit! :Amy: Yeah, this is what I usually have for fighting. Wasn't wearing it that day you first met me because Cross ambushed me when I wasn't expecting it. :Matt: That's really cool! :Amy: Thanks. Also got... Amy gets her sword out. :Amy: ...This. :Alex: Nice. Matt looks around to see a CRT TV in the corner of the room with an NES hooked up to it. :Matt: Who still has an NES in 2016? :Amy: A lot of people, surprisingly. :Alex: This wall looks nice. Alex is seen looking at the wall behind Amy's bed, which appears to be a very detailed Mars landscape. :Amy: Yeah, Krystal made that. She's a really talented artist. :Alex: Huh. They walk out of the room and downstairs, into the living room. :Amy: This is normally where we sit and do stuff. Matt goes over to the TV, where a lot of consoles are seen underneath. :Matt: Where does Jess get all these? :Amy: I remember Leah mentioning she'd brought some of her consoles from her house. :Matt: Huh. The trio sit down and turn the TV on as they watch. ---- Krystal is seen getting a new tattoo, with Jess sat next to her. :Jess: Does that fucking sting? :Krystal: Yeah, but I'm a tough chick. Anyway, just pick out the tattoo you want. Jess looks down at the tattoos she can get. She bites her lip as her pupils are shown dilating. :Krystal: ...Jess, you alright? :Jess: Oh, shit. Fuck, uh, fuck yeah. Jess continues looking as Krystal's tattoo is finished. She gets up and it is shown to be bolts tessellating with one another. :Jess: That's fucking insane! :Tattooer: Thanks. :Krystal: Your turn now. Jess gets up off the chair she's sat in, getting onto the tattoo bed. She passes some paper to the tattooer and he starts on the tattoo. The outside of the tattoo parlour is shown as he makes a start and Jess lets out a moan of pleasure as the scene abruptly cuts to Anna. :Anna: That lecture was a disaster... The camera shows the lecture hall, trashed as Tayshaun and Hitomi come in. :Tayshaun: Hey, Anna. :Anna: Oh, hey, what're you guys doing here? :Tayshaun: We study here. :Hitomi: And the thing outside the room said "Anna Edmondson speech". :Anna: Huh. :Hitomi: So... what happened in here? :Anna: Lecture about superpowers and I may have had some demonstrations that went horribly wrong. :Tayshaun: How horribly wrong we talking? :Anna: Very horribly. As you can see. :Hitomi: Huh. They look around as Jess is seen still moaning as Krystal looks at her. :Krystal: Uhh, Jess? Jess replies with another moan. :Krystal: You're making a scene. Jess stops moaning. :Jess: Shit. Did I fucking scare someone off? :Krystal: Yes. :Jess: Shit. Krystal smirks as the tattoo continues, with Jess trying to hold back her pleasure. :Krystal: (in her head) Never knew she was a masochist. ---- Amy is shown sat on a couch. :Amy: I've come a long way. Alex and Matt are heard giggling. :Amy: I've met new people that I never would've met otherwise. I guess in that sense... I kinda have to thank D'Angelo. If he didn't find a way back, I would've never met Alex, Krystal, Tayshaun, Hitomi... She looks around the room, showing characters' belongings. These include Jerry's bass guitar, Alex's swords and a blood-soaked bat, presumably Jess'. :Amy: All of this has just been amazing. This world is amazing. She picks up a photo of the team, all huddled up together in one photo. :Amy: This universe is amazing. She smiles as Kirsti walks through the door, drops a briefcase and sighs. :Amy: Oh, hey, Kirsti. :Kirsti: Hey. Kirsti walks over to Amy, and sits down next to her. :Amy: Tough work day? :Kirsti: Yup. Kirsti takes her glasses off and cleans them, putting them back on. :Kirsti: Leah doesn't get home for another couple hours, so... :Amy: Hmm. :Kirsti: ...Hey, just curious, what was it that inspired you to save the world? :Amy: I had a vision of the future. It was all wrecked. I wanted to stop that from happening. :Kirsti: Huh. I still remember when you saved me and my sister from D'Angelo. Can't believe that was six months ago already. :Amy: Holy shit, it's been half a year since D'Angelo's first strike. Where's the time gone? :Kirsti: Well, you were in the other universe for... 4-5 of those months. :Amy: Oh, yeah. :Kirsti: The entire world-saving thing is fun, to be honest. :Amy: Yeah. So, how's marriage? :Kirsti: It's fun. So's the sex. :Amy: You say sex? :Kirsti: Yeah, why does that surprise you? :Amy: You're like a reverse Jess. You wouldn't swear even if you were forced to. :Kirsti: Eh, sex isn't really considered a swear word. :Amy: True. They hear a loud moan and look at each other. ---- Jess and Krystal are shown walking home, with Jess carrying a six-pack of beer. :Jess: I feel so fucking stupid for that shit in the parlour. :Krystal: Heh. Don't worry, you aren't the only masochist in the world. :Jess: I know that shit, but I mean I fucking let myself go in a fucking public place. :Krystal: Oh. Again, don't worry, people have done worse than that. We all have weird turn-ons. :Jess: Fuck yeah. The two continue to walk. ---- Late night is shown, with Blaze walking into the team house, slumping down on the couch. Skye walks through and sees her. :Skye: Hey, Blaze! How'd the interview go? :Blaze: Don't know yet. The two sigh as the camera pans to the night sky. ---- Amy is shown, tired and finally putting the computer together. :Amy: Finally. Amy picks it up, but it quickly falls apart. Amy trembles violently as the outside of the house is shown. :Amy: FOR FUCK'S SAKE! Reception TBA Trivia *The tank top and shorts in Amy's closet is a reference to her outfit in Fantendo Sports Resort. Category:Episodes Category:RTA's Things Category:Tayshaun & Amy Category:Subpages Category:Transcript Category:2016